Une paire de claques
by Eilowny
Summary: Il faut rire de ce qu'on aime, il parait que c'est sain. Oneshot. Insultes acceptées.


**Titre :** Une paire de claques

**Auteur :** Eilowny

**Rating :** PG-13 (K +) pour le langage, peut-être.

**Disclaimer :** Si je possédais NCIS, le premier épisode de la saison 4 serait diffusé aux USA dès aujourd'hui. Hors ce sera le 19 septembre.

**Spoiler :** Nah…. Peut-être une histoire ou deux de la saison 2… Le coup de mon dernier oneshot m'a servi de leçon.

**Pairing :** Tous et aucun.

**Résumé :** Il faut rire de ce qu'on aime. Il parait que c'est saint.

**Note de l'auteur :** L'autre jour, l'ordi a bouffé toutes mes fics. De rage, je n'ai plus rien voulu écrire… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ca devait être quelque chose de spécial, bien sûr. C'est une parodie de la série comme des fics que j'ai l'habitude lire et d'écrire. Je lis surtout en anglais donc peut-être que vous ne vous sentirez pas insultés ni rien. Avec un peu de chance. Si c'est le cas, je rappelle que je fais ça pour m'amuser.

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Je suis pas très forte pour faire rire donc je sais vraiment pas si ça va le faire. En tout cas, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire.

Le jour se lève dans 4 heures sur un coin malfamé de Washington. Il fait encore noir et dans la boite de nuit, l'ensemble de la jeunesse paumé de la capitale se trémousse au son de la stéréo. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, la coupe de cheveux militaire parle avec une serveuse.

- Je vais mourir dans cinq minutes, annonce-t-il avec une mine attristée. On ferait mieux d'aller faire l'amour tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu vas mourir ? demande la serveuse en lui donnant un verre de bière bien moussant.

Le marin la regarde avec fatalité.

- Pourquoi ce putain d'auteur s'amuserait à attirer l'attention du lecteur sur moi, sinon ? Et NCIS, c'est une histoire de marine. Et j'ai _« la coupe militaire »_. C'est aussi simple que 1 + 1 2. Je suis la victime.

La serveuse lui fait un sourire coquin et l'attire à lui en s'agrippant à sa chemise. Ils s'embrassent goulûment et l'instant d'après, le marin s'affale à terre, un couteau dans le dos.

Pendant que le lecteur se demande qui a bien pu lui en vouloir au point de le tuer, une musique éléctro vient déchirer le ciel. L'auteur se met à danser en hurlant à tue-tête : _« Vive Numeriklab ! »_ et enfin ce moment affligeant s'arrête.

On peut voir la même boite de nuit, de plein jour, vidé de tous les jeunes, trop occupés à digérer une dose toxique d'alcool dans leur piaule pourrie.

Donald Duck est penché sur le cadavre.

- C'est bizarre… marmonne-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui est bizarre Duck ? demande Gibbs.

Il arrive de nulle part, un bidon de café attaché à la cheville, de mauvaise humeur (comme toujours) et les cheveux toujours grisonnant. Mais parce que l'auteur est fan, on soulignera qu'il a l'air atrocement séduisant.

- Il est mort il y a six heures d'un coup de couteau dans le dos et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de bizarre dans sa mort.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ne rien trouver de bizarre ?

- C'est simple ! Jamais au grand jamais, un meurtre est normal. Surtout en ce qui concerne cette série. Parfois on a un pied, à un autre moment des gens en glaçons, puis des types dans des bidons d'acides… Mais jamais le classique coup de couteau.

L'auteur décide alors de couper la suite du discours de Ducky car il commence par _« Je me souviens d'un… »_. Gibbs se désintéresse soudainement du corps de la victime pour aller embêter ses punching ball humains.

En parlant d'eux, voilà Tony, Ziva et Tim qui font des photos de chaque chose dans la pièce. Le moindre millimètre est foudroyé trois fois et peu importe si le numérique a rendu les appareils photos plus esthétiques, il est nécessaire de les faire paraître vieux.

- C'est normalement à ce moment là que je lâche une vanne, dit Tony.

- C'est normalement à ce moment là que je me moque de toi, dit Ziva.

- C'est normalement à ce moment là que ressort un élément de ma vie avec lequel Tony se fera une joie de m'humilier comme le fait que je dors toujours avec un nounours, dit McGee.

Et c'est ce que Tony fait. Alors qu'il commence à faire la farandole autour du Bleu de service en chantant : _« le bleu dors avec un nounourseuh ! »_, un coup de feu est tiré et la balle le frôle.

- Qui dort avec un nounours, DiNozzo ?

Gibbs vient d'arriver de nulle part, faisant une simple apparition au milieu de ses agents. L'auteur en profite pour révéler qu'il a effectivement des yeux derrière la tête et des pouvoirs à la X-Men.

- Personne patron, je viens d'échapper au premier attentat visant ma personne et je n'ai qu'une petite égratignure à l'épaule.

L'auteur décide d'aggraver la situation parce que Tony est tellement chou et qu'il faut le faire souffrir un max. La petite égratignure se transforme en véritable fait divers.

La scène suivante se passe à la morgue. Tout le monde est rassemblé là, y compris Abby qui se morfond et Ducky qui soigne Tony d'une grave blessure à l'épaule droite. L'auteur semble oublier que c'est un légiste et que même s'il a fait médecine à l'unif, il serait plus logique d'amener Tony à l'hôpital. Mais bon… A cause d'un fait traumatisant qui a eu lieu dans sa petite enfance, celui-ci ne supporte pas l'hôpital. En effet, il a été battu/abusé/maltraité/forcé de danser la polka par son père ou alors il a tenté de se suicider après la mort de sa mère. Bref… Sortez les violons, rajoutez le glaçage du gâteau et passez une couche de peinture.

Malgré le fait qu'en réalité Gibbs se contre-fiche royalement des blessures de ses hommes, l'auteur décide d'en faire un père/mentor/ami/amant ? pour Tony. S'en suive un tas de paroles slashesques.

- C'est moi ou l'auteur commence enfin à parler de ses propres fics ? demande Kate/Ziva, interchangeables (surtout que l'auteur a oublié avec quel personnage il avait commencé).

- Sauf la dernière partie concernant le slash… remarque Tony, à moitié mort sur le lit de la morgue.

Un ange passe.

- Eh ! Mon état va de pire en pire ! s'exclame Tony

L'auteur décide alors de passer à la scène suivante après un arrêt sur image en noir et blanc si caractéristique à la série et qui franchement avouez-le, n'a pas lieu d'être.

Voilà Abby dans son labo, tapant n'importe quoi sur son clavier d'ordi dans l'espoir de faire _« pro »_. Gibbs s'amène avec son _« Caff-Pow »_ et Dieu seul sait ce que c'est.

- Voilà ! annonce Gibbs. Je vais être super gentil avec toi alors que je maltraite la moitié des gens que je connais.

- J'ai des bonnes nouvelles, commence Abby avec un grand sourire. J'ai 256 suspects, il suffit de tirer au sort.

Gibbs a l'air déçu.

- C'est tout ?

Abby lui fait une remarque sur sa vie sexuelle et continue :

- Non ! C'est pas tout. La poudre trouvée sur les vêtements du sergent machin (l'auteur cherche le nom de la victime avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'a pas donné), c'est de la poudre super rare qu'on ne trouve que sur certains portes avions.

On ne sait pas comment mais ce détail vient de tout résoudre mais seul Gibbs sait de quoi il est question.

Voilà la scène de la résolution. Tony, McGee et Kate (ou est-ce Ziva ?) sont rassemblés autour de Gibbs qui donne des ordres et quelques claques.

- Trouvez moi la liste des gens ayant des flatulences chroniques dans l'état du New Jersey et je veux savoir qui a utilisé tout le papier des toilettes du 5ème étage.

Gibbs est dans la salle d'interrogation, Ziva, l'ectoplasme de Kate, McGee et Tony sont en train de regarder leur boss faire un carton.

- Tous à terre ! prévient Kate.

Une bombe venue de nulle part explose dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'en tire sauf Tony.

- Pourquoi encore moi ? hurle-t-il vers le ciel.

- Qui aime bien, châtie bien lui répond l'auteur.

Pendant que Tony se débat entre la vie et la mort, Gibbs obtient des aveux sur papier en trente secondes. Il est temps de vous expliquer que le tueur c'est la serveuse parce que le type aller hériter d'un million de dollar et puis il avait fait l'amour avec un travesti devant chez elle et un attentat va avoir lui dans un bateau au large de Honolulu.

La dernière scène est à l'hôpital. Tony est dans le coma et Gibbs lui tient la main dans une pose un peu bizarre. Les slasheuses (quoi ? Un mal qui slash, ça n'existe pas) y voit une preuve de l'attirance secrète qui les unit. Les autres, encore purs et innocents (plus maintenant), sont persuadés que Gibbs aime Tony comme son fils et que Tony aime Gibbs autant qu'une épine dans le pied.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre et il tient toujours. Nous avons arrêté le salaud qui t'a fait ça.

L'auteur fait ici référence à un épisode très connu et ne semble pas remarquer que tout le monde fait ça. Soudain, la main de Tony se ressert autour de celle de Gibbs et le temps d'un papillonnement des paupières, Tony est de retour dans le monde des vivants. Gibbs et lui s'embrassent et encore une fois, chacun le prend dans le sens qu'il veut…

Kate flotte au milieu du beau monde et qui a un sourire angélique sur la bouche. C'est vous dire à quel point l'auteur a du mal à avaler le fait qu'elle soit morte pour de bon. M'enfin ! Qu'elle passe à autre chose ! Pour une fois, l'auteur décide qu'elle sera un démon parce qu'il existe déjà des centaines de fictions où elle a reçu l'absolution pour tous ses crimes.

- Je démissionne ! s'écrie fièrement Tony. Maintenant que j'ai lu cette fiction, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas travailler dans un bureau où je me fais constamment tapé dessus, avec des heures incorrectes et des humiliations quotidiennes.

Gibbs lui fait un méchant regard et lui donne une paire de claques sur la tête.

FIN DU DELIRE

Un petit commentaire ? C'est pour la bonne cause.

**Note de l'auteur 3 :** **Numeriklab** est le groupe qui a composé la chanson du générique de NCIS et pour lequel ils ont gagné un ASCAP award. Enfin je crois…. Vérifiez toujours.

**Note de l'auteur 4 :** Pour mes autres fics…. Attendez que la dépression s'en aille.


End file.
